Heaven? Or Hell?
by XxS-ChanxX
Summary: Sakura goes to school and has a lot of encounters with a lot of boys, mostly akatsuki, pairings aren't set, idees for pairings are always welcome. Rated T for language just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1: an unexpected turn

Chapter 1 : An unexpected turn

I do not own anything from Naruto or anything else.

Have fun! XxS-ChanxX

It was morning, I woke up to the sound of my phone. It wasn't pleasant at all, who the hell calls someone at 6 in the morning! "Sakura pick up your damn phone or I will kill you!" Karin, my slut sister yells at me. "Hello, who is this?" I said in a low sleepy voice. "Well it's about time you picked up your phone, let me guess you're still in bed?" "And what if I am its Saturday, why the hell are you calling me at 6 in the morning, and who the hell is this already!" "My, my you don't even remember me, I thought we we're friends? It's Ino, forehead! Oh and get dressed, it's Monday already! I'm outside your house get the hell here in 5 minutes or I'm leaving without you!" I looked at the screen of my phone, it read Monday 1 September, 6 am. "I'll be right there." I shut my phone and went to my closet, picked some clothes and put them on. Took my bag, said goodbye to no one in particular and went out the house. When I closed the door, I saw Ino waiting at the front. "You look terrible, oh well I can fix everything, here let me help you." Ino brushed my hair and did some make-up on my face. "Thanks." "No problem, come on let's get going." As Sakura and Ino walked to school they talked about what they did in the weekend because Sakura didn't had a clue. After a long talk and a sandwich Ino had with her, Sakura found out she went to a bar and got really drunk, her parents got so mad they wouldn't even talk to her. When they got to school it was only 7:20. Today they had to be early because it was the first day of school, and they needed to get their schedule for class and it was always hard to find your class on the first day. Sakura and Ino arrived at a huge line of people who were also waiting to get their schedule.

"Uh why is everything here so slow?" Ino said. "I don't know but, one thing I know for sure is that I'm not going to wait here for ages, I'll be right back." As I said that I walked straight to the person who caused this. A few of the people who stood in line waiting yelled at me to get back at the end of the row. I just ignored them and continued walking towards the office. I arrived at the office and I saw the secretary really busy, so I yelled:" Why the hell do we need to be so early when you can't work faster and we need to wait an hour to get our schedule!" "I'm sorry Miss Haruno but we are a bit short on staff people." "Ugh, Tsunade really needs to do her work better, here, let me help you." I jumped over the desk and put my bag down." Ino-pig get me a coffee I'm going to help Shizune with the schedules!" "With cream or sugar?" She yelled back. "No black is good." I heard a few people chuckle at me and Ino's little conversation and other people would cheer in delight." Oh thanks for your help Sakura." Shizune told me." No problem."

"Okay people, everyone be quiet, I want all of you to form a line for each grade starting with the freshman and ending with the seniors, you got that? Then let's get moving!" I yelled at the students. Everyone immediately started moving in a line. I took all of the schedules and sorted them quickly by grade. When I was done, I asked every time the students name and just handed his or her schedule. 30 minutes and a coffee later I was done and took my own schedule and went to class. In the classroom principal Tsunade was waiting for me. "Sakura Haruno, where have you been, class is already 10 minutes busy." She told me in a stern voice. "Helping Shizune, because someone doesn't do her job well enough." "I beg your pardon miss Haruno, you are not one to tell me how to do my job, now come on you are coming with me." "Where to." "To my office."

The whole walk to the principal's office was deadly silent. When she opened the door, the first thing I noticed were my parents sitting in the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk. "Mom, dad? What are you doing here? What's going on?" "You are getting transferred to another school." I was in such shock that I didn't say a word. "C'mon let's get going your car is waiting outside." My dad said. Anger was boiling through my veins. I knew I wouldn't win this battle, so I didn't argue about it.

Normal pov.

Sakura walked out of the office and out of the school, she saw her driver waiting for her. He opened the door and greeted her. Sakura didn't say a word and stepped inside. The driver closed the door and stepped inside in front of the car. They drove about an hour before they stopped in front of a huge building. "Is this the college I will be attending?" Sakura asked the driver. "Yes Miss Haruno, your clothes and other stuff will arrive this evening. He stepped out of the car and opened my door again for me to get out. "I'm really sorry this had to happen Miss Haruno." He said to Sakura with a sign of sadness in his voice. "It's not your fault Sebastian, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." As Sakura said that she began walking towards the entrance of the building.

Sakura's pov.

I walked inside the building and want straight towards the secretariat. "Eumh, hello can someone help me." I said to no one in particular. "Why yes, wait Sakura? What are you doing here?" "I was going to ask the same thing, Shizune do you work here?" "Yeah, well Tsunade doesn't pay me a lot so I work here too, she knows that if you were wondering. Now what are you doing here?" "Yeah I transferred here, my parents are really mad at me and they transferred me over here." "Oh well okay, let me get your schedule." She gave me my schedule and I said thank you. "Well if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me, oh and here is your key for your room." "What room?" "Oh you don't know? This school is a private school, you sleep here over night." "Oh god why me, oh well I'm of to class, thanks for everything." "No problem and good luck!"

Shizune's pov.

I wonder if Sakura knows that she is the only girl on this school. Oh well she'll be all right I guess.

Normal pov.

Sakura walked around in the huge school for about an hour until she found her class. She nocked at the door and waited for an answer. "Come in." A stern voice said. The pink haired girl opened the door and stepped inside.

Sakura's pov.

I stepped inside the classroom and the first thing I notice is a classroom full of guys. "Oh you must be the new student?" The guy, probably the teacher said. "Y-yes, I'm Sakura." "Well Sakura, I'm Kakashi, but you can call me Kakashi-sensei, welcome to biology, I guess you just arrived at this school?" "Yeah, this morning I was still at my old school." "Well it's good to see a new face, you can sit wherever you want." I took a seat right next to the door. "Heeeeeeeeelloooooooooo, MY NAME IS NARUTO UZIMAKI, NICE TO MEET YOU!" The boy next to me yelled. "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you too, and could you please not yell in my ear." "How troublesome, I'm Shikamaru by the way." The boy next to Naruto said." Oh that's right, does anyone have any questions for Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei said. As he said that, the whole class waved their hands in the air to be picked. 'Oh god why did he say that?' I thought. A boy with brown hair yelled: "will you go out with me?" "NO, go out with me!" Another boy yelled. I started to feel dizzy and my face began looking pale. "Kakashi-sensei can I go to the nurse, I don't feel so well." I asked Kakashi. "Yeah sure, do you need someone to come with you?" The whole class was now screaming PICK ME! "No, I can go on my own." "Ok, you can go." I picked up my bag and stepped outside the classroom. 'Damn I don't know where the nurse is? But one thing for sure, I'm not going back in that hellhole.' I thought. "I guess I'll just ask shizune." I spoke to no one in particular.

Normal pov.

Sakura walked towards the office where Shizune is, but when she was almost there, only 2 hallways left to go, she collapsed.

Sakura's pov.

I was walking and all of a sudden my sight went blurry and I got really hot, my legs are shaking and I breathed really heavy. Then I let out a weak groan and I just collapsed.

Itachi's pov.

I was walking through the hall on my way to the student council when I heard someone groan, it sounded like a girl so I walked in the direction of the sound. A moment later I heard a loud smack against the floor, so I started running towards it. I ended up seeing a girl collapsed on the floor breathing heavily and really pale. 'Why is there a girl here?' I thought. I picked her up bridal style and took her with me.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay so this is chapter 1. Where will Itachi bring Sakura and what will happen?

XxS-ChanxX out


	2. Chapter 2: a game of tag

Chapter 2: a game of tag

I do not own anything from Naruto or anything else.

If I didn't explain it well enough, Shizune works part-time at Sakura's old school and part time at her new school, I'm sorry guys.

Have fun! XxS-ChanxX

Sakura's pov.

I woke up at the feeling of someone staring at me. "Good morning sleepyhead." I heard someone say, I guess it was meant for me. "Where am I?" I said with still my eyes closed. "You are in my room, I found you collapsed on the floor." The voice said. "Thanks mom." I said. "I'm not your mom. "The voice said. I thought for a bit, and then it struck me. I collapsed in the hall and now I'm in a bed of someone, and it isn't my mom. The second thing I thought was, get the hell out of here. I shot my eyes open and looked for a door, I spotted one on the left side of the room. I threw the blankets off of me and made a sprint towards the door, I wanted to swing the door open and run, but BANG a door in my face, I fell on the ground, groaning in pain.

Normal pov.

Sakura fell on the ground and Itachi quickly ran to her side. "Deidara what the hell did you do!" A guy in the doorframe next to the person whose name was apparently Deidara said. "Uhn, I'm so sorry, I didn't know there was someone behind the door, are you okay?" Deidara said."Yeah, I'm okay, it's not your fault." Sakura said. Itachi picked her up once again bridal style and put her back on the bed. "Now who are you and why am I here?" Sakura said. "Because you want to have fucking sex with me!" The guy next to Deidara said. "Hidan shut the hell up, and Itachi why is she here, yeah?" Deidara said.

"I found here collapsed on the ground when I was on my way to the council, she had a fever so I decided to take her to my room because the nurse isn't here today." Itachi said. "Oh that explains why I'm here, thank you." "No problem, but what is your name and why where you in the hall?" "My name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura, and I was there because I was on my way to the nurse but I didn't know where it was so I was walking towards Shizune but I passed out before I got there." "Uhn, do you go to school here?" "Yeah why else would I be here?" Sakura said. The three off them looked at Sakura with wide eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "Y-y-you d-don't know, yeah?" Deidara said shocked. "If I knew I think I would know why you are staring at me like that." Sakura said a bit annoyed.

"The bitch doesn't know, should we tell her?" Hidan said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'M NOT A BITCH YOU SHITFACE!" Sakura yelled at Hidan. "The girl has some spice, I like you pinkie." Hidan replied. "Well since you are new here its normal you don't know, this school is a boy's school, you are the only girl here." Itachi finally said. Sakura stood there in shock, she couldn't believe what she just heard. "Sakura…Sakura…..Sakura….." Itachi said. "Wait let me handle this." Hidan said and with that said, he leaned forward and kissed Sakura right on the lips. Sakura still in shock, now in more shock, waited for a couple seconds until Hidan bit her lip that she regained consciousness and threw a fist right in Hidan's face. "Awww, what the fuck was that for." Hidan whimpered. "The hell, you just freaking kissed me, you bastard, I'm so going to kill you!" Sakura yelled with anger in her voice. Hidan chuckled at what Sakura said. "Now you're also making fun of me!? Sakura yelled. She got up and ran towards Hidan. Hidan ran away but it didn't take long before Sakura caught up and wiped the floor with Hidan's face. She was now on top of Hidan throwing punches at him. "What are you going to do now, you ….." Sakura said but couldn't finish because she was now being hugged from behind. "Sakura-chaaaaaaan, I'm Tobi, I heard about you from Deidara-senpai, will you play with me?" Tobi said really excited. "Eumh, sure, what do you want to do?" Sakura said. "Thank youuu, come let's play tag." "I love tag." Sakura said excited to play tag. "Okay, tag you're it, o and you can't do backsies." (A/N, when you tag someone he can't tag you back, he needs to find someone else)

"That's OK, Tag you're it!" She yelled at Hidan. "Come Tobi, before he can catch you." Sakura said while running away from Hidan." Hidan stood up and ran the hall out and turned left, there stood Itachi buying a soda." Tag you're fucking it!" Hidan said.

Itachi's pov.

I was buying a soda, when all of a sudden Hidan came out of nowhere and tagged me. 'Mmh Sakura is probably playing too, well then why don't I go and find her' I thought. I walked for a couple minutes until I saw pink hair behind a table in a classroom. I opened the door so quietly so she wouldn't notice. I walked up behind here and put my hands on her eyes." Who is this?" She said with a sweet voice. "Whoever you want me to be." I said. "Michael Jackson? What are you doing here?" She said. "I'm not Michael Jackson." I said, I took my hands off her eyes so she could see whom I was." Itachi, what are you doing here?" "I was going to ask you the same question." "Oh I'm hiding for Hidan he's 'it'." 'Mmh I guess she doesn't know I'm 'it'.' I thought. "Oh, may I join you?" "Yeah sure but if you keep standing there he will find us soon enough." "Oh, well then, I'll go hide too." I picked her up and settled her in my lap." I-I-Itachi-senpai? W-w-what a-are y-you doing?" Sakura said startled with a blush across her face. I saw that she was blushing, that made me so happy." Shhhh its okay, just call me Itachi." I said. "O-okay." She said. I hugged her tightly and said: "Sakura, did I already told you, that Hidan isn't 'it' anymore." "Then who is it?" "Me, tag you're it." "W-wh-whaaat? That's not fair! Let me go so I can tag someone else!" "No!" "B-b-but I don't want to be 'it'. Sakura said.

Normal pov.

"Well then, maybe I should help you get free than?" A guy with blue hair, blue skin, really pointy teeth, and gill tattoo's on his cheeks said.' He looks like a shark.' Sakura thought. The guy bend over and ripped Sakura out of the arms of Itachi and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Thanks for the nice view." Sakura said." You know you love it." He said. "By the way, what's your name?" Sakura asked with a bit curiosity. "Kisame, I heard you are the new girl?" "Yeah I'm so gonna die." "Well, you can always come to me, if you want to pinky." Kisame said with a huge grin on his face. "I have a name you know." "I know, Sakura-chan, it's just that I think pinky is more fun." "If you say so, by the way you smell really good, for a shark that is." "I smell always good pinky. "Anyways where are we going?" "To the roof." "What are we going to do there?" "You'll see." After a few minutes and some stairs we were at the rooftop of the school building. It was so beautiful, the sun was shining, there was a forest nearby, everything was really nice. "Ah it's beautiful." "I thought you would like it." "So what are we going to do now?" Sakura said. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" "Well I think my luggage has arrived so would you like to show me the way to the secretariat?" "Yeah sure, let's get going." As he said that he threw Sakura once again over his shoulder. "Do you still like the view?" He asked jokingly. "Yeah it gets better every time I see it." She answered jokingly back.

A few stairs and hallways later they were at the secretariat but there was something off, something was missing. They stood there a couple minutes thinking about what would be missing until they heard soft sobbing through the door. Sakura opened the door slowly, to her surprise it was Shizune sobbing. "Shizune, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Sakura said carefully. "I-I-I-I" Shizune stuttered. "What is it?" Sakura said. "You can tell me." "I'M FIRED." She yelled. "B-b-but how and where did you get fired?" Sakura said shocked. "Tsunade-sama couldn't pay me anymore so she fired me." Shizune said. "I'm so sorry Shizune, but are you now going to work here fulltime?" Sakura said. "Yeah, from now on I'm working here fulltime, I'm just a bit said because I was good friends with Tsunade." "You are still good friends, I bet that this was a hard decision on her too, she couldn't pay you anymore so she had to fire you, but that doesn't mean you can't still be friends." As Sakura said that, Shizune stopped crying and gave a weak smile. "Yeah you're right Sakura, thank you for being here for me." "No problem, if you need to talk someone, you can always come to me, wow speak of déjà vu." "Oh, uh did you need something, because you're here?" Shizune asked. "Yes, I was wondering if my luggage arrived." Sakura asked the older woman. "Well Sakura, you picked the right time, here it is." She picked up 1 suitcase, it was black and not too big. "But I was wondering, don't hate me but this suitcase smells really bad, I'm sorry but I just wondered if something happened to it." Shizune asked the pink haired girl. "I was wondering what smelled so bad, let me take a look inside." As Sakura said that she unzipped the suitcase and opened it. It smelled sooooo bad, it had mud all over the clothes and some other weird stuff. "EW what the hell happened to my clothes, now I have nothing to wear." "Well there is a washroom at the end of the hall, if you'd like you can wash your clothes there." Oh thank you so much Shizune, then I'll be going, See you later."Sakura said while walking out the office. "See you." She heard Shizune say back to her. "Is she all right?" Kisame asked. Sakura also noticed that all the other boys were now all together waiting for her. "Yeah she's fine, well then I'm going to wash my clothes so see you I guess." As Sakura said that she walked towards the washing room but she didn't notice that someone was in front of her. The guys wanted to yell stop, but it was already too late.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay so this was chapter 2. Who did Sakura crash into and what will happen between the two, will they fight or…

Hope you enjoyed it,

XxS-ChanxX out


	3. Chapter 3 : washing room scandal

Chapter 3: Washing room scandal

A/N : the comments from the parents aren't in an incest way, there like: Oh my god my son is so cute he is manly and grown up , I wish when I was younger there were men doing that for me, again NO incest. It's more like a look at my kid he's so cute, why don't you date him, you know he's hot.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything from Naruto.

WARNING: language, Hidan,…

Have fun, I hope you enjoy

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura's pov.

"Aww what was that?" I said. I looked up and saw a man with red hair and hazel eyes, his clothes were dirty and smelly because I bumped into him.

Normal pov.

"Oh I'm soooooooooooo sorry, let me…, let me…, wash your clothes!" Sakura sort of yelled. "Oh, okay thanks." The redhead said. "Uhn, Sasori? What are you doing here, yeah?" Deidara asked the redhead. "Well, I went to buy a soda and then I was wandering around looking for you guys." "Wait you know this guy, Deidara?"Sakura said. "Yeah, Uhn we are childhood friends." "Oh, okay, Hi my name is Sakura." "Nice to meet you Sakura." "The pleasure is all mine, well let's get going, I'm so sorry that I ruined your clothes." "No problem but what is this?" "I don't know, my sister probably did this the bitch she is." Sakura said, but muttered the last part to herself, while walking towards the washing room.

"Sooooo, can I have your clothes?" Sakura asked. Sasori gave her a smirk. "So I can wash them of course." Sakura said flustered. "Yeah sure." Sasori said. "You can always have more than that if you want to." Kisame said all of the sudden, grinning wildly. "And what if I would accept that offer?" Sakura said with mischief in her voice. Kisame couldn't react anymore before Sakura was already hugging Kisame. Everyone was looking with jealousy and a bit of shock in their eyes. "Do you like it?" Sakura said in a seductive voice. "Uh -." Kisame said, he was so shocked that he couldn't say a word. "Because I sure as hell do!" Sakura said with an evil glint in her eyes. She stopped hugging Kisame and walked backwards, when she saw what she had done she was laughing wildly. The others saw too what she had done and were now rolling on the floor while clutching their stomachs.

Kisame was so confused until he saw what Sakura was holding in her right hand, it was a shirt from her suitcase with the crap on top of it. He looked at his shirt and it smelled like shit. "Oh Sakura that was so much fun, give me another big hug." Kisame said with a treating voice. Sakura shocked that he wanted to hug her took a few steps backwards.

What she didn't know was that the guys where on the floor behind her. BAM. She was now laying on the guys. Her head was in Deidara's lap, her feet on Itachi's lap. "AWWWW!"Sakura yelled. "What's wrong Sakura? Itachi said with concern in his voice. "Something bit me." "I'm not something, I'm someone and you fucking know you liked it." Hidan said. "No, you want to know what I like?" Sakura said sexily. Hidan looked like he was drooling. Sakura got up from Itachi's and Deidara's lap and went to sit on Hidan's lap, she was now laying on top of Hidan. Hidan fully enjoying every second let Sakura do her thing.

She took both Hidan's arms and placed them above him. Then she lowered her face and whispered in his left ear, "You want to know what I like?" Hidan nodded, grinning from ear to ear, the other were watching with lust in their eyes. Sakura lowered her hand above his erected crouch and yelled in his ear: "THIS!" And when she yelled she punched his crouch so hard that he was now whining while rolling on the floor. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled. "You wanted to know what I liked, I didn't say you were gonna like it."

Because of the thing going on between her and Hidan, Sakura forgot all about Kisame, when she turned around she saw her suitcase, in Kisame's hands, Right above her head. Kisame grinning from ear to ear dumped the contents of the suitcase on Sakura, Hidan, Deidara and Itachi. "KISAMEEEEE!" All four of them yelled at the blue man. The four of them were ready to attack Kisame but then Shizune came in and said to keep the noise down. " So, because of KISAME, I'll just wash your clothes too, now take of your clothes and put them in the washer, I'll get some robes to wear in the meantime. "But Sakura-Chaaaaaaaan, Tobi wants you to see his muscular body!" Tobi yelled at Sakura. "But Tobi there isn't any crap on your clothes." And when Sakura said that, she was pinned to the ground in a bear hug from Tobi. "Tobi get off of me. "Tobi doesn't want toooooo." Tobi whined. "TOBIIII, get off!" Sakura yelled. Tobi got off of Sakura. "Here let me help you." Kisame said while reaching his hand out for her to take. Sakura was a bit surprised but took it anyway. As soon as Sakura took his hand he pulled her up, swung her around, and held her in a hugging hold so she couldn't escape. He took a couple steps towards the washing machine and stopped right in front of it. "K-K-Kisame what are you d-doing?" Sakura said surprised. "Just having a little fun with you." Kisame said grinning. When he said that, Itachi came from behind and said: "You can let her go now." As he said that, he let Sakura go. All the guys looked at each other with an evil glint in their eyes.

Sakura's pov.

I saw them looking at each other and I knew there was something wrong. All of the sudden the song Sexy back van Justin Timberlake began playing on Kisame's IPod and they began undressing their clothes. "Wait let me go first." I wanted to walk away but when I stepped forward, I was swung back because something was holding me back. I looked around, only to find myself handcuffed against the washing machine. "What the fuck is this?! " Handcuffs pinky, so you can't go away and miss our show." Kisame said with a smirk on his face. I thought for a second until I got the greatest idea. I took my phone out of my pocket and went to the camera app. "Oke guys, smileeee." I said and took a couple pictures. "So where do you want the pictures, Facebook, Tumblr, you can choose."

Normal pov.

All of the guys looked at each other with a smirk until Kisame said: "Tch, you can't do anything you don't have internet here and don't think we'll let you go with those pictures, besides you probably don't even have twitter." "And what if I do, oh and I do have internet, why is there a problem, I think your friends and your parents would love to see these pictures, mine would probably like those too." Sakura said with a smirk on her face." "WHAT" all of them yelled. "The girl has twitter?" Deidara said shocked. "And she has our friends?" Sasori said also shocked. "More fucking importantly since when have our parents twitter and are friends with the fucking bitch?" Hidan yelled. "I'm friends with them yeah, but I didn't know they were your parents until they told me a couple seconds ago." "Wait, what do you mean a couple seconds ago?" Itachi said.

"oh, yeah, about that, when you were freaking out about what I did I might have uploaded a picture of you where you where stripping on twitter, your parents probably saw them because a couple seconds later I got some comments on them." Sakura said with a bit of mischief in her voice, but that soon disappeared because all of them where now full of anger, only Itachi and Sasori had a cold face but you could see they were mad, and they were coming closer and closer to Sakura

Sakura tried to escape but the cuffs just wouldn't let go of her. "Let me see the phone now." Itachi said coldly.

Sakura's pov.

I took my phone out of my pocket and unlocked the screen, went to the picture on twitter and gave it to Itachi. His eyes widened for a sec but then his face was back to normal. "What the fuck are they saying?" Hidan said. Then Itachi began reading them out loud.

Itachi's mom: Oh my god, Sakura I wish I had a strip tease, my boy looks so good ;).

Hidan's mom: Wow Sakura looks like you have it fucking good over there, be sure to fucking wear a condom :p

Ino: I see why you transferred Forehead ;p maybe I'll transfer too ;)

Sasori's mom: Take care of my red hot stuff okay Saki

Kisame's mom: DAMN SAKURA you have some hot stuff, and this is in a washing room, what would happen when you were in your room ;)

Itachi's dad: Damn Sakura looks like you are busy with the 5 of them, you make sure to take care of yourself

Deidara's mom; Saku-Chan I didn't know my sweetie had a little thing for you, if you want you can always come over so we can have a little girl night

Itachi's mom: NOOOOO Sakura is already taken , everyone you see 2 uchiha's, that's right I said 2, She will come over this weekend and have some fun with me, you hear that Sakura and give Itachi a kiss from me oh and a hug, and say hello to Tobi and tell him he looks very smexy

There were more comments but those were just friends .Everyone's eyes where wide even Itachi's and Sasori's, I wouldn't blame them, if it was my mom that would say stuff about me like they did, I would die from embarrassment. "Tobi feels dirty, Sakura I want a hug." "Oh come here." I cooed. And Tobi glomped me into a bear hug. "T-T-Tobi please I-I c-c-can't breathe." I said. He let go off me but there were still wide eyed guys in front of me. "Are you alright" I said to no one particular.

They stared at the phone a couple of minutes until it went off and the tune Funky Town by Lipps inc. began playing. They were still in shock until I snatched my phone back. "Hello, Sakura speaking." "Sakura honey, I saw the picture on twitter, did you read my comments?" "Yes I have, oh and I did what you told me to do." "Ah thanks, so I was calling just to make sure." "Make sure?" "Yeah sweetie, you are visiting the uchiha residence this weekend." "Oh okay, are you sure about that?" "OF COURSE I AM, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME IN THE COLD!" "Y-YES MAM" "Okay see you Friday." Mikoto said sweetly. "Ja ne." biep biep biep, and the phone call was over. "Someone please uncuff me, I need to sit down." With that Kisame threw the keys at Tobi who catched them and then uncuffed me. I sat down on the floor and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Your mom can be scary Itachi." I said thinking back at what just happened. "I know." He said with a sigh. The guys where normal again. "Yaaay Sakura-Chan is coming home with me for the weekend!" Tobi said before giving me another hug, I saw in the corner of my eye Itachi giving a little smirk. "Sleepover at Itachi, un!" Deidara yelled, the smirk immediately fell and maybe I was still in shock but I thought I saw a little sadness in his eyes.

After that I washed everyone's clothes and after that we said goodbye and went towards our room.

I had washed myself and was laying in my bed when I thought about checking one more time on my twitter, apparently the moms had a little fight over who I would be within the weekend until Mikoto announced that I was going to be with her this weekend, I looked at the time when she posted it, 2 seconds ago, oh fuck. I picked up my phone and there were several messages and phone calls. I didn't bother to look true them and just laid down in bed, until I heard this little tick against my window. Not bothering to look what it was, I went back dosing off. Then I heard it again only this time much louder.

Normal pov.

Sakura got out of her bed and opened her curtains, she opened her window and went to stand on the balcony. Her eyes widened when she saw a guy. "Euhm hello? What are you doing here?" Sakura said, a bit surprised to see someone this late outside." "hn." The stranger said. Before Sakura could give a response back, the boy climbed up on the balcony and said. "I saw what my mom responded on your picture." "So?" Sakura answered back." She forgot about me." Sakura couldn't answer back before the boy kissed her on the lips. When they broke apart he said: "I wanted to have a kiss too." "But I didn't give anyone a kiss, I only hugged Tobi." Sakura said. "I don't see the problem." The boy said, before Sakura could respond, gave said boy a quick peck on Sakura's cheek and jumped off the railing. "Bye Sa-ku-ra he said with a purr. Sakura's cheek's where now a slight pink. "This day keeps getting weirder and weirder, what will happen tomorrow?" She murmured to herself, slightly afraid of the thought and with that she got back in bed and went to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think, I know it's short and there didn't happen a lot but I'm really busy, buuuuuut soon I have a little vacation and I will promise you that I will be righting a lot.

Oh and sorry it took me so long but I'm sick and have exams, (A lot of tests), oh and again the comments from the parents aren't in an incest way, there like: Oh my god my son is so cute he is manly and grown up, I wish when I was younger there were men doing that for me, again NO incest.

I hope you liked it

Remember Reviews are little Naruto chibi's giving you a hug!

XxS-ChanxX out


End file.
